


Surprises And A Happy Family

by lynnkath08



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Pregnancy, Surprises, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: Jojen and his wife Ella have some news for the family. Some of the family members have some confessions of their own.





	

Ella was sitting back in a warm bathtub, enjoying a relaxing bath, when her loving husband Jojen entered the room.

"Hey honey," Ella said.

"Hey sweetheart," Jojen said as he kissed her.

"Join me," Ella told him.

"Of course, love," Jojen said as he took his clothes off and got in the tub, sitting behind his beautiful wife.

The young couple sat in the tub for about ten minutes, until it was time to get up. They dried off and got dressed then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Jojen said.

The door opened to reveal Jojen's sister Meera.

"Hey Meera," Jojen and Ella both said.

"Hey you two. Ella, I just wanted to let you know that your parents and siblings will be coming over in an hour," Meera said.

"Oh wonderful! Thank you for letting me know, Meera," Ella said as she smiled.

"It's no problem at all," Meera said as she smiled back, then shut the door and walked off.

"Isn't it amazing? I get to see my family again!" Ella squealed happily.

"It is sweetheart. It's been 2 weeks since we last saw them. Too long if you ask me," Jojen said.

Ella chuckled. "I know. Hey do you think tonight would be the right time to tell them?" she asked.

"Love, I think tonight is the perfect time to tell them. It'll be exciting news for them," Jojen said as he gently placed a hand on his wife's stomach. Just one week ago, they found out that they have a baby on the way, with Ella being 8 weeks pregnant.

"I can't wait," Ella said as she placed her hand on top of Jojen's.

"Me neither sweetheart," Jojen said as he kissed Ella softly.

* * *

An hour has passed and Jojen and Ella were walking around the rose gardens until they were spotted by Meera.

"The Rays have arrived," Meera said.

"Wonderful! Let's all go in!" Ella said as the three of them went inside to greet the family.

"Ella!" Two voices, a man and a woman, called out. It was Ella's parents, Lord Gavin and Lady Marjorie Ray.

"Mother! Father!" Ella said as she ran towards her parents. Her parents met her halfway and hugged her tightly.

"Ella, we missed you so much!" Lady Ray said as she hugged her daughter.

"It's been 2 weeks, which is too long," Lord Ray said as he ruffled Ella's hair.

"I know, I missed you all so much," Ella said as she hugged her parents tighter for a minute, then let go so she could hug her siblings Edgar, Frederick, and Francine.

"We missed you Ella," Edgar said as he hugged his sister.

"It's been so long," Frederick said.

"Yeah, too long," Francine said.

"It's been forever," Ella said as she group hugged her siblings.

"So you've been taking care of Ella, right Jojen?" Lord Ray asked his son-in-law.

"Of course, Lord Ray. I love her more than anything in the world. She's everything to me," Jojen said.

"Alright, just close your mouth and hug me already," Lord Ray said as he hugged Jojen tight. "But if you ever break Ella's heart, I have your father and mother's permission to castrate you. It's great to see you again Jojen. We missed you," he added as he ruffled Jojen's hair.

"Sweetheart, don't torture him," Lady Ray scolded her husband, then she turned to face her son-in-law. "It's good to see you again, Jojen," she said as she hugged him.

"It's good to see you too, Lady Ray," Jojen said as he hugged her back. The rest of the family hugged Jojen as well.

* * *

After half an hour both families were at the dining hall enjoying a nice dinner.

"Anybody up for more wine?" Lord Howland Reed asked as he held up a bottle of wine.

"Oh you know I'm always up for more wine," Lord Ray said as he held up his glass.

"That's the spirit, Gavin," Lord Reed said as he poured some wine in Lord Ray's glass.

"I'll have some too," Edgar said as he held up his glass, and Lord Reed poured some wine in his glass.

"Anyone else?" Lord Reed asked as he held up the bottle again.

"Alright darling, don't push them," Lady Jyana Reed said.

"Sorry," Lord Reed said as he placed the wine bottle down.

"Hey Ella, why aren't you drinking any wine tonight? You're usually up for a glass of wine," Lady Ray said to her daughter.

"Oh I've decided not to have wine tonight, for a while actually," Ella responded.

"You too, Jojen?" Lady Reed asked her son.

"We're a team. If she's not drinking any wine, I won't have any either," Jojen responded.

"Yeah, and there is a reason as to why I'm not going to drink any wine for a while," Ella said, then she turned to face her husband, who smiled and nodded at her.

"And why's that?" Meera asked.

"I'm pregnant," Ella responded.

Lord Reed and Lord Ray accidentally spit their wines at each other, Edgar and Frederick almost choked on their frog legs, Francine dropped a grape she was eating, Meera dropped her fork, and Lady Reed and Lady Ray looked at the young couple with tears in their eyes.

"We're going to be grandfathers!" Lord Reed and Lord Ray said as they hugged and pat each other's backs.

"We're going to be grandmothers!" Lady Reed and Lady Ray cried happily as they hugged each other.

"We're going to be uncles!" Edgar and Frederick said, then they continued eating.

"We're going to be aunts!" Meera and Francine squealed.

Jojen and Ella chuckled at their reactions. "And we're going to be parents," they said.

"Oh this is amazing. Our babies are going to have a baby," Lady Ray said.

"I know. Where has the time gone? It just feels like yesterday little baby Jojen was throwing mud at little Meera. Now he and Ella have a child of their own," Lady Reed said.

"This wine, I like it," Edgar said, ruining the moment.

Meera pinched the bridge of her nose. "Do you mind? My brother and your sister just announced that they're having a baby," she snapped.

"Edgar. Put the glass down. You're done. No more wine for you," Lady Ray scolded her son.

"Ok, but I have an announcement to make," Edgar said as he put his glass down. "I had sex with Meera in a broom closet two years ago," he confessed.

"Edgar! I thought we weren't going to talk about this anymore!" Meera said.

"When and where did it exactly happen?" Lord Reed asked.

"It was during Jojen and Ella's wedding reception. We were drunk," Meera confessed.

"No wonder we couldn't find you two. I assumed you were just going to get some fresh air, but I was too busy dancing like a moron to actually notice," Lord Ray said.

"And I think I danced like an even bigger moron than you," Lord Reed said.

"Both of you danced like morons at the reception," Lady Reed said.

"Yeah, and I think you scared a few of the guests away," Lady Ray said.

"Damn it! I wish I saw that," Edgar whined.

"But apparently you were too busy snogging Meera in a different room. And I loved Meera! There, I said it!" Frederick confessed, causing everyone to look at him.

"I knew that," Meera said.

"We all knew," Jojen said.

"We all saw the way you looked at her," Francine said.

"And how you acted towards her," Jojen said.

"Holding out a chair for her, sharing some of your food with her," Ella said.

"And that's ok, because I loved Jojen," Francine confessed.

"We knew that as well," Meera said.

"We all did," Ella said.

"Wait, so you're not mad at us?" Edgar asked.

"I'm actually glad you told us," Ella said.

"So am I," Jojen said. "You came clean and told us the truth. I mean yeah, it took a long time to say it and we were a little shocked at first since you kept it a secret for so long but we're not mad," he added.

"Nope. Just shocked, but thank you for telling us," Ella said.

"Well, now that everyone came clean with everything, I believe we have a baby to celebrate," Lady Ray said.

"Yes, this is about Jojen, Ella, and their baby," Lady Reed said.

* * *

It had been 9 months since Jojen and Ella announced about their baby, and here they are with a healthy baby girl in their arms.

"She's beautiful," Jojen said as he gently rubbed the baby's soft cheek.

"She has your eyes," Ella said.

"But she has your beauty," Jojen said.

"We still have to name her. What do you think we should name her?" Ella asked.

"I've always liked the name Pryscilla," Jojen responded.

"Pryscilla. I like the sound of that. Welcome to the world, Pryscilla," Ella said as she held her daughter closer.

"I love you, Ella. Both of you," Jojen said as he kissed his wife's forehead.

"We love you too, Jojen," Ella said. They both looked at their daughter and kissed her softly.


End file.
